


A Friendly Visit

by Adventurer1267



Category: Gravity Falls, To Kill a Mockingbird - Harper Lee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventurer1267/pseuds/Adventurer1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper gets a day off and is all alone for once when life has stricken him wrong once more with a visit by Gravity Falls most dangerous monster. Bill Cipher gives Dipper an option to finally feel so good and lose that innocence. Something's up with the proposition but foolishly Dipper takes it. Bill takes away his virginity but for what price? Dipper finds out a few months later just what exactly he paid for. Pregnancy. Dipper is now with child. Or children? Twins? He goes through stress dreams of how to tell Bill the news. He finally does and realizes just what game Bill was playing. Its a greedy beginning but in the end its much more sweet and worth the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Make a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of the story. Dipper is in the attic, reading Harper Lee's To Kill A Mockingbird when Bill Cipher comes and gives him an option.

It was hot. Smothering hot. That hot kind of summer day in Gravity Falls, Oregon that lead to illness. The sort of illness that made every creature tired and made everything still. At least it was true in the Mystery Shack's attic. Below was a different story. 

Dipper Pines, 17 and with more hormones now than ever, was upstairs in his bed. You might be wondering how this could even be possible on a work day but the government had warned Gruncle Stan about something called "child labor laws" so he let the kids go off for the day while Soos and Wendy worked their shifts by Stan. 

Mabel had taken that chance to actually go have fun. She was going to the mall with Candy and Grenda then having dinner with Candy's family at a fancy restaurant and it the night would end with a slumber party at the cute Asian girl's house. It gave Dipper the whole day to lay in bed and sit in silence as he reread To Kill A Mockingbird by Harper Lee. He totally would have read the journal and tried to solve some sort of mystery in the supernatural town but he truly just wanted to read a book with an actual story and plotline that was meant to be read in such manner.

He was getting pretty far into it when the world outside turned gray and the yellow triangle man appeared in the room. He was behind the boy and floated to his ear to whisper "Hey there, Pine tree." 

"BooRadleydidntdoit!" Was the first words out of Dipper's mouth when he slammed the book shut, turned and slugged the demon in the face with it. Bill hit the nightstand then the floor and he held his eye. 

"Jesus Kid!"

"Ohmygod I'm sorry, I'm sor-" the brunette had leapt by his side to help him and stopped. "Wait. No I'm not" he looked down at him and galred, unimpressed.  
"Bill! What are you doin here?!" He hisses, raising the book to hit him again. 

The triangle raised his black hand. "Wait kid! I'm not here to hurt you!" Dipper slowly lowered the book and gave a skeptical look.  
"Then what ARE you here for?"

Bill floated up and turned into a human form, grabbing his cane in mid air. "Kid..I'm bored."

The teenage got up and sat on his bed, still staring at him as if it was a joke. "You're bored?" He asks not believing that at all. 

"Yeah. Have you ever just been wasting away in space? Its boring! I just ..." He looks around the rooms and folds his hands behind his back. "Wanted to check in on my favorite human." He says with a charming grin. 

"Uh huh. Well I'm good as you can see so you can just be on your way-" he says and picks up his book. 

"Ah-ah-ah" bill says, waving a finger. "Is that anyway to treat a long time, no see, friend?"

"Bill. I'm gonna say this once. I'm not your friend."

"Awh, Pine tree. That's hurts to hear you say that."

"There's some bandages in the bathroom." He drones out as he finds his page and continues reading. 

"Dip." He snatches his book.

"Hey!- oof." Hes cut off by the guy sitting on him. The shady demon tosses the book away and gets real close to the teen's face. Dipper gives an annoyed look. 

"What are you doing?" The boy asks. 

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with."

"Your voice is giving me a migraine." He groans and rubs his temples. 

"Maybe you'd like it better if it were moaning out your name."

"What?!" The teenager moves back, back against the wooden wall. 

"Look here, kid. I got a little proposition for ya." The demons eyes seemed to glow blue. 

"No. No way you're getting my body again." He raises up his arm. Scars were there from forks being stabbed in it and it being fractured by a wooden drawer being slammed on it repeatedly. 

The demon tilts his head and takes his hand. "Nah, kid. Just got one thing on my mind. Here. Lemme show ya." He slides his hand down from his arm to his side and darts it right between his legs. He cups and palms him before he can say no. 

Dipper squirms and tries to break free. He turns his head to the side and tried to ignore the feeling he got as the monster squeezed him. He pauses and breaks from the feeling. The golden being is pushed back as the human covers his shame. "Bill. What are you getting at?" He stumbles over his words. 

"Gee, Pine Tree, ain't it obvious?" He leans in to his face and goes to kiss him. He looks to his lips. The boy tenses up and closes his eyes real tight. The blue eye snaps up and sees him waiting. A smirk creeps across his face. He goes for his ear and licks up it, making Dipper wince at the surprise. Surprise that he went for the ear and surprise that he liked it. 

The wet muscle coats the rim and he puts effort into panting a hot breath on it. His white teeth bite down on the lobe. The brunette's guard goes down some and he slowly crumbles by just that little bit of foreplay. 

"Kid, I wanna do it. Take your innocent virginity." He says, fingers snaking to his package and rubs small circles on it. "What do you say?" He asks, mouth turning blue. 

Dipper looks conflicted and thinks about it long and hard. "..." He bites his lip. "Y-youre not gonna chain me up or beat me while you do it are ya?"

"Kid, have a lil faith in me. I wouldn't do that. Unless you like it like that."

"I don't. I don't think." He looks off to the side. 

"Then I won't. Promise from the devil here. I ain't gonna do anything you tell me not to." He swears, waiting for his answer. 

It takes a bit of thought but when he squeezes Dipper again, he gives in.  
"O-okay bill. D-Do it."

"Kiss on it?" The monster asks with a grin. 

The teenager hesitates but kisses him hard, sealing the deal. Bill would take his virginity but wouldn't do anything Dipper told him not to.


	2. My Favorite Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper makes another deal with Bill. The monster could have his virginity as long as he didn't do what Dipper asked him not to. No whips. No chains. Nothing Dipper didn't specifically say not to. But it's what Dipper doesn't ask him not to do that gets him in trouble.

Dipper's breath came out hot and short. His hat had fallen off awhile ago by tossing his head back and forth on his pillow. Bill licked back up the pale boy's neck. It was covered in hickeys and marks. Each one more sensitive than the last as it neared his tender spot in the middle. Slender fingers moved his shirt up to his collar bone and now pressed against his nipples. He grabbed one and pinched it hard, making Dipper moan and tug his golden blonde hair. 

The boy never really felt such things until now. No one ever touched him sexually and he was always too tired from running from super natural beings and cheating death that day to even think of touching himself. Maybe sometimes in the shower if he wasn't in any rush he would run his fingers up and down his body as the steam rolled to the ceiling and clouded the mirrors. But even that wasn't much. Or anywhere close to this. 

"Ahh-hah!"  
His breath hitches in mid moan by the feeling of Bill tugging and twisting his pink bud. He trails his tongue over the other and sucks on it slowly. He really was starting to value the kid. Liked these qualities. Such a nice body. He almost regretted leaving it. He kept on with the nipple play for a few more minutes and moved to the real thing. He undid Dipper's pants and slowly cascaded them to the floor. He reached to do the same with his briefs and was stopped by a hand on his wrist. 

"Wait Bill. Aren't you going to get undressed too?" His face was flushed and there was no hiding it that the demon was rocking his world. 

"Only if you want me to." He says with a smirk. 

Dipper nods and so Bill strips to his underwear. He has porcelain beautiful skin. No imperfections at all. He now moves down the teen's briefs and licks his lips at the sight. 8 inches of red swollen need straight from the boy. Bill grasps his base and presses his tip to his tongue. He makes sure to avoid teeth and unlock his jaw, not wanting it too tight for the boy. He wanted him feeling nice and good for the next part.

Dipper squirms and grabs fistfuls of his hair, stroking it with trembling hands. That sweet, wet warmth wraps around him and he knows he's going to lose it in a matter of minutes. 

Bill slowly takes his member in his mouth and goes back up to the tip. He swallows him whole again and repeats. He gets the base again and swallows around him, forcing himself to gag and suck and take him deep. He starts bobbing his head and rubbing the teen's base with his fingers. The monster's own cock was fully erect and red in his boxers.

"B-Bill~" Dipper whispers. His head is rolling back and forth as he's about the release. "I-I'm gonna-a-a-aaaahhh~" 

He spouts his load in Bills mouth and sighs in so much relief and ecstasy. He looks down at him and is immediately turned back on by the sight and sound of the demon swallowing his seed. 

"Dude" he mutters before he's pulled up and placed on his knees. Bill can hardly wait. He's trembling himself for this. He grabs Dipper's ass and spreads his cheeks with his thumbs. He licks his lips once more and licks up his hole. He flicks it till the outside is all wet and starts pressing it in gently then taking it back out and doing so again. He repeats it several times before finally pushing in further. 

Dipper spreads his legs farther apart and rests his face in the pillow. He keeps squirming, not sure what to do with all this pleasure. His stomach was knotting up by the tension. 

"Bill?" He mutters out in a needy voice. 

"Yes, Pine Tree?" He asks with a wide smirk. 

"P-please...d-do it already." His eyes are clouded and his skin hot. 

"Do what?" He asks, playing dumb. 

"D-Dont tease me. You know what." Dipper whines, not wanting to say it. 

"Not teasing, kiddo. You gotta say it or else I won't know." He says and continues licking his entrance. 

"Bill!" He whines and grips the sheets. "F-f..." He hides his face in the pillow more to muffle himself. "Fuck me." 

Bill retracts his tongue and his eyes turn to slits. "Pardon?"

"Fuck me!" He shouts out louder, feeling weird by the words leaving his mouth. 

Bill licks his lips and his eye glows blue. "Can do." He hisses, his plan coming together. 

 

Dipper was realigned and stretched with his fingers for a few minutes before being reslicked and pushed down into the mattress. Bill pressed his tip to his hole and pulled back his cheeks. He presses against his entrance, not going in at first. The blonde pushes harder and leans forward, his tip finally getting past the tight squeeze and slipping in too deep and too fast for comfort. Dipper whines and whimpers under him. 

Bill rubs circles on his ass and squeezes it. He pulls back out and pushes in the brunette for the second time. This time its not as painful. He pushes in and pulls out a few times and when the pain finally subsides he pauses. 

Bill slides his hand under him, giving him a hug from behind and lift him up so he's literally sitting on his cock. Dipper protests at first but he asks him to calm and just try it before he asked him to stop.

The blonde licks the brunettes ear and bites it, making him mewl. Slender fingers wrap around slightly curvy hips and they move the younger male up and impale him back down on his sword. The swollen tip slams right into Dipper's prostate, making that bundle of nerves explode waves of pleasure through him. 

"Ahh~ Bill!" He moans out and is silenced by two long fingers being shoved in his mouth. 

"Suck em for me, Pine Tree." He instructs and keeps bouncing him. 

Dipper whines and mews as he's fucked, stringing out muffled curse words. Bill takes back his hand and slowly massages his erection with his wet fingers. He rubs him at a nice pace and fucks him faster. He's losing it himself, about to go. 

The blondes wrists flicks back and forth and jerks him off faster and faster. Dipper starts spouting, almost crying from ecstasy at this point. Seed is spouted off and onto his pillow. He leans back against Bill. 

Now you'd think the devil would be more proper about his deals but he was hanging on to reality by the skin of his teeth, getting swept away by this boy. 

The demon grabs Dipper's ass and squeezes it hard. He gives a few harsh slaps, stinging it and pounds into him harder. The bed was shaking and rocking, making the nightstand rock too. Bill is showing true colors, teeth pressed against the teenagers ear, whispering 

"Yeah baby just like that just like that baby yeah fuck fuck fuck! Nmmmmg!" He hangs his head and starts climbing that last hill right before orgasm. 

Dipper is right at it too, hyperventilating and trembling. He's panting like an over heated dog times 10. 

"Fuck baby, right there, right there, cum for me, baby yes yes yes yesyesyesyesYESYESYESSSSSNMMMG!!"  
Bill cums deep inside him and milks himself dry with a few final thrusts. The feeling makes Dipper cum across his chest and drip down to his stomach. The blonde puts his head down and rests it against Dippers shoulder. 

He pulls out slowly with a pop. His cum is spilling out and all inside Dipper, filling him to the rim. The brunettes chest and stomach was utterly covered in white, hot, sticky seed. He looks to Bill and kisses him, tongue and all. They break it and do it again. And once more. Once more after that. And Bill gets dressed and cleaned up. He helps the boy get the sheets and clean and make sure everything's nice and neat. Right as the blonde is about to snap his fingers and leave Dipper crushes their lips together for a long slow kiss. Bill opens his eye and smiles. 

"I think somebody likes me." He teases.  
Dipper stiffens and looks away. Bill cups his chin with his thumb and index finger. 

"Don't worry. I like you too. You're my favorite human."  
He whispers and captures his lips for a short kiss. He snaps his fingers together and he's gone.


	3. Nightmares And Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has a nightmare about telling Bill he's pregnant. Mable helps him realize what he has to do. Dipper has to tell Bill he's pregnant before summer ends and he has to go home in two weeks.

Dipper looks up at the Demon. He's in his human form and not looking too happy. Dipper was yelling, angry and furious. 

"Bill this isn't fair! I'm not suppose to be like this! I can't have a child!" He was starting to feel helpless. Like he was losing control of the situation. 

"Its not fair?" Bill tipped up his hat. "Its not fair that you got the bad side of a deal," he back Dipper against the bed and towers over him. "When you know you made that dela with the Devil?!" His eyes turns to a slit and his seems to glow to a blue fire. 

"Kid, you knew making a deal with me wasn't exactly in your favor!"

"But bill-!"

"No, Kid!-" the demon sends him a smirk. "You need to face facts, Pine Tree, you made a deal with me and it didn't end up like you wanted. You CHOSE to be a little slut. Now you have consequences. Those are your own. And who's to say you haven't been fucking around like the whore you are with other people? Who's to say its mine? And in all reality, kid, what did you expect? I take your virginity and we get married, buy a house, have kids, I come home from work and shout 'Honey, I'm home!' And you greet me in heels and a with a martini?!"

Dipper was trying his best to slowly disappear into the floor. His eyes filled with tears and his lip quivers as they fall.   
"No Bill I just-" he whispers it out in a cracked out. 

"No!" Bill spits at him and eases back. "You chose this so deal with it." He vanishes with a blink of an eye. 

Dipper looks down at his hands and the tears fall and patter against his palms. "....you were my first. You said I was your favorite human."

Dipper gasps for air and shoots up in bed. He touches his face and wipes away his tears. 

He stumbles into the bathroom and closes the door. He flicks on the light and opens the medicine cabinet. He grabs one of his four other pregnancy tests boxes and closes the cabinet back to see his weary face. He had dark circles under his eyes and stress lines wore deep into his forehead. The brunette carefully removes himself from his boxers and relieves himself on the stick. After its good and wet he places it on the sink and keeps going. Afterwards he washes his hands and heads out with the stick after cutting out the lights. 

Mabel sits up on her bed with waddles. "What is it?" She asks, rubbing her eyes. 

"What do you think?" Dipper sighs and sits down on the bed. "Positive." He opens his nightstand drawer and pulls out a plastic bag with five other pregnancy tests. Each one was from a different company. He places it in and zips it back up. "That was InstantTip™"

"Dipper don't you think that's enough?" Mabel asks and fingers her sheets nervously. 

"What do you mean?" He asks, looking over at her. 

"Well, I mean, that's six tests you've passed and you're so mood swingy and -Dipper look you already have a slight bump." She points to his tummy. He hides it with teary eyes. 

"Its just fat!" He protests. 

"Fag sags and doesn't stay in one place! And how can you be fat from running from the truth all day?!" Mabel fist bumps Waddles, humming and "mhmmmm" as the pig oinks in agreement.

Dipper sighs and lowers his head. "Mabel....I know I am but...I don't know what to do." He starts crying softly. 

"Just tell him Dipper." Mabel says in that concerned voice. 

"I don't know how!" The teenager turns from his twin sister and hides his face in his hands. 

"Dipper, you don't wanna deal with this alone. You're going to have to tell him because you can't go back home in a week. We'll start school and everyone's gonna wonder why my big brother is pregnant. You can't go to school and you can't work anywhere unless you want to be one of Gruncle Stan's mystery sights. You have to let Bill know and see if he can help." 

She made complete sense. Dipper realized then he had no choice. He was going to have to tell Bill that we was going to be a father before it was too late and he had to leave Gravity Falls.


	4. Strawberry Syrup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its one week before Dipper has to leave Gravity Falls and go home. Its a real Dipper and Mabel chapter as she tries her best to help her little brother. Btw He finally comes up with an idea on how to tell Bill he's pregnant.

Its one week before Dipper has to go home. He's had stress dreams every night. Each one is about him telling Bill the news. Every one ends in violence and sometimes death. 

He sighs as the hot water of the shower embraces him. The steam rolls up to the ceiling and fogs the mirror. This was use to be all time sanctuary. He could relax and touch his body, clean himself and more. No one bothered him, told him what to do. He couldn't even hear his families voices. He didn't have to worry about responsibility or fighting monsters. He just focused on Dipper. ...Until now. 

Now he had a slight pocket of stomach sitting right there at his waist. It was a constant reminder of Bill and how he had to tell him.   
....he wasn't having much fun or relaxation. 

He groans and gets out as quick as possible. He dries his hair and skin and can't get his clothes on fast enough. He goes to pull on his jeans and its too tight. It hurts and digs into him. He wouldn't wear them anymore. They pressed against the fast growing baby. He sighs and groans, feeling like pulling his hair out. He slams open the bathroom door and starts digging through his sisters pajama drawer. He cries and growls as he does so, torn up inside. He pulls on a pair of pink stretch pants. They have yellow ducks on them and "quack" across the bum. He pulls on a shirt and his hoodie he got for Christmas that year. 

He slips on his shoes and heads downstairs, crying in annoyance and irritation. 

Dipper stalks into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator door. He hunches over to peer inside and seems nothing that really looks back at him. He just closes it and tries to cabinets. He does a continuous cycle of fridge, cabinets, panty door, fridge, cabinets, pantry door about three times and gives up. He looks over to the kitchen tabel. 

Gruncle Stan and Mabel stare at him in confusion. Dipper just looks tired. "I'm going out for breakfast." He announces and walks out. Mabel jumps down from her seat and leaves her fruity cereal. 

"I'm coming too!- bye Gruncle Stan!" She calls and follows her twin.   
The boy gets his wallet off the coffee table in the living room and goes into the Mystery Shack. He walks past Wendy and Soos who are staring at him wildly. Mabel calls goodbye to them and attaches herself to Dippers hip as they trail down the road into town. 

"So Dipper have you told him yet?" Mabel asks, bumping him with her hip. 

"Tell who what?" He asks and hiccups randomly. 

"Dipperrrr! Did you tell Bill about the baby?" She whines. 

"My baby? Well I'm still here and I'm still stressed out so no. No I have not told Bill about my baby." He keeps a straight face. 

"Dipper. You gotta! We're going to be gone in a week!" She pouts and tilts her head at him. 

"Mabel, I'll tell him eventually. I just haven't found out how yet." The brunette boy looks to the dirt by the road. 

"Well do you have any ideas?" 

"I have a few but they all end badly."

"Well let's just make them not end badly."

"Its not that easy, Mabel." He says and points ahead To the diner. "Wanna go get pancakes?"

"Well, Dipper, I really don't want any breakfast." 

"Then why did you come?" He asks with an eyebrow quirk. 

"For emotional sibling support." She says with a grin. 

Dipper groans.   
"Great."

They head into the diner and settle down in a booth. Lazy Susan comes to their booth shortly. 

"Hey kids, what'll-" 

Dipper cuts her off and hands her the menus.   
"Pancakes with strawberry syrup." Susan goes to walk off and the boy grabs her apron. "Strawberry." He hisses through his teeth and let's go. She glares and heads off to the kitchen. 

Mabel blinks and starts taking sugar packets from the container.   
"You know she'll probably spit in your food, right?"

"If I see a drop of maple of maple syrup I will drown her in it." He hisses, fist tightening. Maple clears her throat and opens a packet. 

"I think that demon baby is doing something to you." She mumbles and starts nibbling at the pink package. Dipper looks over at her, brows cast downward in a mix of angry and self concern. Mable looks back over at him.   
"What?"

The male starts messing with a paper napkin and looks away. 

"You don't....think its evil do you?"

"I dunno. Maybe." The female shrugs. Her brother casts her a look. 

"Well hey, look maybe its not an evil demon baby, I mean we don't know."  
Dipper presses his napkin on the table and takes out a pen and doodles something as his sister talks. 

"Ya know, maybe its a good baby. But also it is like...Satan's literal spawn so. -I mean you just kinda gotta wait and see. And you'll be a good mommy and all. And Bill....well Bill will probably be too....maybe."

Dipper looks at his poor drawing of the triangle man. He sighs and taps his pen to his lips and starts to nibble on the end. He slowly stops and looks to his chewed up pen. He springs up, eyes bright and full of stars. He clicking his pen wildly. 

"I got it!!" He jumps out of the booth and runs out of the diner. Mabel turns and kneels in the seat, reaching for him. 

"Dipper wait!!" She groans and stuffs some sugar packets in her pockets and hurries out into the street after him.


	5. Teething Rings Can Lead To Other Rings (if you know what I mean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finally comes clean and tells Bill he's pregnant. Bill is ironically ecstatic and the celebration leads to other places. Bill takes a look at his growing cuties and the truth comes out a little at a time.

Bill was floating around in space, bored out of his mind. He blinks as he glows. He perks up.  
"Ooooohh yeah. Getting summoned!" He cracks his fingers and knuckles and gets ready for 'show time.' He stops, having to double take when he sees Dipper Pines on the old attic floor of the Mystery Shack. He looks to the candles on the floor and floats down to him. 

"Hey, Pine Tree, what's u-" he's interrupted by a weird green circle being shoved in his face. 

"Here!" Dipper exclaims, happily. 

"Uh....thanks?" He takes it and looks it over. It had little bumps on it, made of plastic and had liquid in it.  
He shakes it.  
"What is it?" 

"A teething ring." The human states proudly. 

"...umn. I think I'm good." He says, looking back up at him. 

"What?- no. Its...for babies- look that's besides the poi-"

"Babies?" He turns to his human form and his heart seems to stop pounding. 

"Yeah. Like ....tiny people? Infants."

"Why are you giving me this?" He asks quickly, getting excited now. 

"Umn....well it's symbolism. And kind of a play on words but if you'd let me get bac-"

"Symbolism for what?" Bill creeps closer to Dipper. 

"Umn...well-"

"Are you...."

Dipper nods hesitantly.  
"Yea-aaaahhh!" He shrieks as he's picked up and whirled around like a Disney princess. Bill exclaims in celebration and lowers him. He grabs his face and kisses him hard. Dipper stumbles backward, fumbling over his own feet. He hits the attic floor with a thump. 

"W-what?" The boy stutters out. Bill pushes him down and kisses his lips. He seems to reverse CPR and take his breath away. He leaves him gasping for air and lightheaded. 

The demon licks and bites his ear, making him whimper. His lips peck down his neck and collar bone. Bill moves up his shirt and does slight nipple play, lickings and rubbing but not taking too long. He trails his tongue down his tummy, stops at the naval and lays sweet kisses on his lower stomach. 

Dipper lays on the floor, groaning, confused and so light headed he's dead.

"Bill?" He looks down and watches the demon. Bill is staring at his stomach, eyes wide and glowing. He blinks and breaks it. He smiles up at Dipper so happy. 

"They're beautiful. They're growing so strong and so fast." Bill say and continues watching his tummy. 

Dipper lays back against the floor, smiling in relief. He sighs and relaxes. He closes his eyes and thinks to himself. 

'This is gonna work out.'

 

...  
"Wait...'THEY'RE'?!?!?"


	6. Tell Stan, Make a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finallys understands what he must do. He has to tell Stan and he has to do the worst thing imaginable to stay in Gravity Falls and protect his family...by hurting them.

It was three days before Mabel and Dipper had to leave and go home.   
They had a lot to think about. Dipper couldn't leave Gravity Falls and couldn't attend school. He couldn't do anything for a good few months. The Pines twins had a plan to fix the no school problem but it would take a lot of heart break and time, also some fake ID's. The real problem of the whole situation was that the father of Dipper's unborn children was Bill Cipher, Gravity Falls worse nightmare and monster. Dipper had only two options and he was certain those two would be canceled into one. 

They could tell Gruncle Stan, convince him to help them out, and stay there...or Dipper could go with Bill and float around in space forever and never see his twin sister again. Either way, he couldn't do this alone. 

 

"Dipper, do you really think this is going to work?" Mabel asks, worry displaying on her face. She watches as her twin collects his secret snacks that he binged on during the day from cravings.

"No, Mabel, not really. I'm pretty sure I'm having a nightmare and I can't wake up- but I guess I just have to go with it." He sighs out and starts heading for the door. 

"Dipper." Her eyes were filled to the brim with concern. He just sent her a hopeful smile. 

The brunette twins walk downstairs and settle by Gruncle Stan's recliner. They began watching the game shows with the old man. So many times had they sat there and wrote letters to their parents or just watched movies, everything was so simple. 

Dipper looks up at his Great Uncle and clears his throat.   
"...Gruncle Stan?"

Stan makes a weird old man noise, a grunt mixed with a burp and looks over at him through his square glasses.   
"Nn...yeah, kid?"

Dipper's eyes turn glassy and tears stream down his cheeks. This throws the old man completely off guard.   
"W-woah, kid?! What's wrong?!" He sits up in his laid back chair and gives him a worried look. It freaked him out and he was so lost.

"Gruncle Stan-" Mable says, helping out her brother. "We have to tell you something."

"Well what is it?" He asks. 

"You're not gonna like it."

"Kid, I don't like Dipper crying, you might as well just tell me."

Mabel look to Dipper and just as he opens his mouth to say something she blurts out, jumping to her feet. 

"Dipper made a deal with Bill Cipher and Bill took his virginity and now Dipper is pregnant with Bill's baby and its twins and we can't go back home because he's pregnant and he can't go to school because he's pregnant and our parents can't know and if you don't help us Dipper is going to have to float around in space with Bill forever and we'll never see him again!"

Dipper's jaw drops as he stares at her, pissed. 

Mabel shrugs. "What?"

"WHAT?!" The old man roars, pushing his foot rest back in the old tattered chair and stood to his feet, fists at his hips.

Mabel beats her tiny fists to her great uncles hairy chest.   
"Gruncle Stan, if you don't help us we're going to lose Dipper forever! You'll never see your nephew again or your niece because they'll never let me come back up here when they find out their SON got pregnant, and I'll lose my brother, Gruncle Stan. Please. You know how it feels to lose your twin brother." She pleads, crying hard. "Please help us, Gruncle Stan. We can't take it back, Dipper knows that, but we can still fix it."

Stan stares at her. She was his weakness, no matter how much he hated to admit it, she was very much right. They had to fix this, as a family. 

 

Its about 2 o'clock when they all start working together to figure out a plan for Dipper to stay. Gruncle Stan had finally gotten dressed and Dipper was in some of his older sisters bunny stretch pants. 

"So, ...any plans?" Dipper asks, groaning. 

"Can't we please go back to my idea?" Mabel pleads. 

"Mabel, I'm not faking my death and destroying our parents lives."

"Well I don't see you guys coming up with anything!" She bangs her hands on the table, making the males at the table stare at her with wife eyes.   
"It's a great plan! Gruncle Stan knows how to change our names and fake deaths," she exclaims while pointing in his direction. "And if we both 'die' it'll take care of everything. We'll live here, no school, you'll have babies and have a hubby and everything! It'll be great!" 

"Mabel, you're not the one pregnant here, you can still go to school." Dipper states, blankly. 

"Dipperrr, I'm not leaving you here with babieeeess." She smushes her face. "I have to be here. Me being gone is out of the question." She picks up Waddles from off the floor and puts him up on the bar stool next to her. He immediately starts chewing on her sweater sleeve. 

"You know, Dipper, I hate to admit it, but maybe Mabel's right."

"What?!" Dipper shouts. "How can you say that?! Our parents will think their children are DEAD!" 

Gruncle Stan grabs his nephew but the shoulders.   
"Look, Kid, you need to realize what's going on here. You are pregnant with Bill Cipher's children. Mabel and I, we aren't afraid of him. We can take him. But if his mate and mother to his unborn children leaves and disappears, he's going to find you and, frankly, your parents don't stand a chance. So is it better for them in the end to feel that heart ache, grieve and finally get past it, than to be angry, scream, and die in fear and anger? Why not let them believe you two were pure and were happy this summer? If they find out, all of you are dead."

Dipper lowers his head, tears falling. He sniffles and wipes his face on his sleeve.   
"Alright. Let's do it." He looks up at his family. "Let's fake our deaths."


	7. April Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you really even call this a chapter?? Kill me.))
> 
> Bill calls Dipper out about the fact he doesn't trust him. Mable and Gruncle Stan are going insane.

Dipper stared out the Mystery Shack windows to watch the first April shower. It wouldn't be long, only one more month, until gave birth to the twins. He was all baby and was currently wearing cloud stretch pants and a baggy Rick and Morty tee shirt. He rubs his tummy, still not sure how this whole, giving birth would be like. Maybe through his entrance but he prayed it wasn't so. But also he couldn't have a C-section. He didn't have a C nor a ssectio. He was really hoping his hubby, had a plan to get them out painlessly. However, that was probably asking for a lot. 

Bill, in human form, picks Dipper up and hugs him. The brunette boy smiles and giggles. "Bill." 

The demon moves back and stares at him with that creepy smile, even though Dipper found it handsome and slightly sexy.

"Yeah?" He replies. His wifey takes his hand and presses his hand against his tummy. Bill stares and smiles, peering at the fetuses. 

"They're growing bigger each day." Dipper giggles nervously. 

"Yeah...as you keep saying- umn...sooo is it going to hurt when I give birth?" 

"Well I wouldn't really call it 'giving birth'. I mean the action isn't like your normal human 'pushing'." 

"Okaaay- soo what would you call it?"

"What does it matter?"

"Well I kind of need to know what to expect." 

"Actually, it would be better for you not to know the details until afterwards." 

"But how do I know what's gonna happen?" 

"You won't."

"Bill! ....-am I gonna die?"

"Dipper, you kind of already are dead."

"No, Bill, really. Am I going to die when giving birth?"

"...." Bill puts him down on the floor. "Why do you always go for that? Why do you always go for fear of death?"

"I just-"

"Don't trust me."

"No, Bill, I do I just-"

"No. You don't. You're still afraid I plan on killing you. That's why you won't let your guard down or give anything a chance when it comes to me."

"Well, last time I did I got pregnant."  
"Dipper, if you hate it, you don't have to be their mother!" Bill snaps, every object in the room rising three feet in the air. Dipper steps back, the void in their trust widening. It had been going on for a few weeks now. Dipper was uncertain and Bill snapped and worsened the problem. Mabel and Gruncle Stan had been hoping it would end soon. Their nerves were more tore up than the parents. They couldn't take constant bickering and things randomly flying around the room. One minute they would be outside playing bad Minton and the next, the sky was gray and everything would be stuck in place, then everything would swirl and voices would be raised. It was too much for anyone to withstand.

Something really needed to be done.


	8. Mabel Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper tries to make up to Mabel and understands his wrong doings.

The entire evening was filled with gray skies and objects floating as Mabel and Stan tried to watch a movie. Mabel was on the brink of murdering everyone. She eventually eased back out and was in bed with Waddles. She was trying to sleep and as 1 am rolled around she lost it. 

 

1 am:

Dipper was snuggled deep into Bill, resting. He loved Bill but god he pissed him off. However he could never go to bed angry with him. He was sure the demon was asleep until he felt something stab him. He was sure it was nothing but he knew better when Bill rubbed Dippers thigh. 

"Bill." Dipper whispered as he rolled on his back and looked up at the monster. Bill just smiled and cupped his face. 

"Yeah baby?"

"Don't, cmon, Mabel's right there."

"She's asleep, don't worry. I won't go too far, I promise."

"...I dunno, Bill" he looked to his twin.  
"Please baby? I've missed this. It with be long we won't be able to." Bill pressed on. Dipper caved. "Okay. Just be quiet." He whispered. Bill smiled and kissed his neck. He curled his fingers in the waistband of his pants and pulled them down, rubbing his package. Dipper spread his legs and grabs his Hubby's shoulder. The blonde smirked and palmed him, loving him loving this. 

When Dipper was half hard Bill leaned down and licked up his sword, wetting his whites. He sucked a dark mark on the underpants before taking them off and licking his flesh. Dipper squirmed and covered his mouth. 

Mabel had sat up and looked over, having to double take when she saw he brother-in-law licking and sucking her twins cock. She was utterly traumatized as Dipper arched his back and moaned. Her blood boiled. She snapped when Bill took him into his mouth and made horrid wet noises. She grabbed her pillow and threw it at them, books and snacks they hid in their attic room flew. She screamed, letting them know she was sick and tired of the fights and the sex it was vicious cycle and she'd murder them both. 

Mabel grabbed her blankets and left, Waddles behind her. 

If Dipper had ever been embarrassed, it didn't beat this most humiliating torturous moment when his sister caught him in such a sinful act and threw things at him, especially calling him out on ruining her day everyday. Jesus Christ, she saw he twin brother getting a blowjob. If that wasn't cringe worth nothing was. Damn it. Dipper had to fix this somehow. 

The next morning Dipper made breakfast and laid out packets of glitter stickers. Even Mabel juice was made. He sat at the table and waited till noon. He left and went into the living room. "Gruncle Stan, where's Mabel?" He asked, feeling stood up. 

"Huh? Dunno kid." Stan groaned out. Dipper just sighed and headed back upstairs. There sat his twin sister and his husband, talking. Dipper stopped and cracked the door, eavesdropping. 

"Bill, please, just...at least tell me when you wanna do something like that, I don't wanna be in the room." 

Bill has blushing hard and nodded, looking genuinely sad. Mabel smiled and patted her bbrothe-in-laws leg before getting up. 

"We cool?" 

Bill nodded.  
"Yeah, we're cool." He said with a half hearted smile. Dipper moved fast and hid down the hall, waiting for his sister to leave. Dipper slipped in and came over. 

"Hey" he greeted with a smile, kneeling into the bed and straddling his lap. Bill smiled and grabbed his ass, holding him. 

"Hey."

"Wanna finish up where we left off?" Dipper asked, smirking and ready knowing his sister was fine now. Bill smirked back and nodded. 

"Yes please" he mumbled, crushing their lips together and sliding off his loves pants. Off went the underpants and soon Dipper was hard in hand, being stroked fast and panting. Dipper moaned softly against his husband and rolled his hips. 

"Fuck, make me cum-"

The attic door opened and Mabel had stickers all over her face, a glass of juice in hand. 

"Hey Bill, have you seen-" the glass dropped and shattered, a purple plastic dinosaur laying on the floor in a pink watery substance. 

**"AW, WHAT THE FUCK?!"** Mabel squealed.


	9. Storage Shed Kind Of Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bills jealousy and clinginess gets to be too much. Here comes the babies.

It had been awhile since the blonde and brunette began dating, enough for jealousy to rise and Bill's true colors to reveal themselves. 

Lately Bill's anger and weakness to Dipper was getting too much and the triangular demon would spark out, burning out like a busted fuse box. He would get mad and burst out, only to grow immediately tired and resort to human actions, such as using devices for communication instead of supernatural ability. Especially since Dipper hated Bill stalking him with magic and would withhold sex. 

Currently, Bill was pacing back and forth, trying to use the hamburger phone given to him by Mabel. Phone call after phone call, Bill requested his lovers attention only for his efforts to go unanswered. After the 10th call and getting voicemail, Bill released a cry and turned blue.

"Pick up your PHOOOOONEE!!!" he screeched out. 

Across town, Dipper was in Wendy's car with Mabel, getting his tummy painted. He shouldn't have been out, it was risky to be seen, but he put up the fight that if he stayed one more minute in that shack he'd violently kill them all. So they gave him his space. They were cruising down, ice creams in hand, eating happily as Mabel was laying down in the seats, getting face to face with her brothers belly as she painted. The flowers she made were jagged by the pot holes and bumps in the roads. Suddenly the sky turned gray, and Wendy's car came to a random halt. The ice creams we're lost by the mad fast breaking and the paint spilled. Mabel was almost it tears by loss of ice cream and acrylic beauty. 

"Hey!" Wendy barked, hitting her gas again. She hadn't hit the brakes. It was like something grabbed her car. The tires just spun as she gunned it. Laughter surrounded them and Bill finally made his presence clear as he stood on the logger's daughter's jeep. Dipper got out quick, staring at his love. 

"Bill?!"

Bill grew larger, pissed off. Dipper got just as mad. 

"What did I say??!"

"Look Pine Tree, I can't be away from you that long!"

"Aw, Dipper. He loves you." Mable was from the floor board. Dipper stays glaring.

"Ya know, I'm starting to think you only care I'm carrying these babies!"

Bill moves higher in the air, off of Wendy's car. They were still parked there since Wendy gave up trying to run him over. 

"Well maybe you're right!" Bill snaps. Dipper winces, moving back a bit. How...could he actually say that?   
"You've been pushing me away since, at this point I'm just waiting for those brats to arrive!" 

The air grew thicker and Dipper started the waterworks. 

"You....you don't even care about me, do you?" He whispers. 

"Of course, I do, Pines, in a storage shed kind of way." He hisses, digging deep. Mabel gasps, hand flying to her mouth. Wendy did the same. 

Dipper stepped back again. It was his turn to strike out. 

"I'd rather die than have anything to do with you!" The brunette screams back at the demon. 

"Dipper!" Mabel exclaims, reaching for her brother. The male twin looks down to his hands.

The human is shaking, more than just because of anger. Slowly his eyes turned blue. 

Bill smirks.   
"That can be arranged."


	10. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper goes into labor. Bill helps birth the children but it takes sacrifice. Its just like Rose quartz and Steven, Dipper becomes part of the twins. Mable agrees to sacrifice herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll describe the twins in the next chapter. Please don't kill me.))

Bill grabs Dippers hand and squeezes hard. They're blasted into a world of chaos and madness. Every bone inside the human is aching and it feels as though they'll snap under his weight at any moment. 

A pulsing pain stabs into his nerves repeatedly as the children are trying to be born. Dipper is lost, he has no idea what to do. He sees black and white, everything so scary, silent except his screams. His body tenses and shakes as he feels his body being ripped open. His bones crack and his flesh pops at the rips form through him. He can barely breathe now. Blood is pouring from him. He slowly stops breathing, stops bleeding, stops crying. He just sees white. 

Suddenly, Dippers eyes flutter open. He's in the mystery shack attic. Mabel is holding him, rocking him back and forth. Why can he see from two different positions? 

Dipper blinks and tries to get up but can't. Why is Mabel crying? He reaches up and touches her cheek, trying to wipe away the tears. She's singing so softly but her voice cracks and she sobs, desperately holding him. 

"Dipper." She whimpers out. 

"Hey there Pine Trees." Bills says. Dipper tenses and looks up. He's taken from Mabel's arms and peers up at Bill. Mable keeps crying. 

"Bill...please...I need him." She begs. 

"Mabel." He looks up at her. "I told you...this is him now." 

Dipper's eyes widen. 

"Bill please! He can't stay like this! I need him back!" She sobs, reaching for him. 

"Mable!" Dipper tries to call but it comes out in a cry. 

"Mabel.." Bill says in a voice. "These are him."

"No...no I need him. I need him here with me and so do you because you love him." She says with a shaking head. 

Bill sighs. "Mable, he would have died if I didn't do it. He's a little different but its still him inside-"

"There's two of him, Bill!" She screams. Dipper really starts crying now. He really hates loud noises. "How can he be okay?! He is now two babies!" Bill tries to shush Dipper. 

"Mable, please! I'm begging you!" He takes the babies to the crib and lays them down. Dipper turns and sees his hubby and sister. Bill kneels to her, taking her shoulders. 

"The damage was too great to Dipper's body. I had to act fast. I chose to bind him to his kids so he can see them grow. Its gonna be hard but he's still here. Dipper is them. They are him. Its gonna be okay. I promise." 

Mable sniffles and looks up to him. "Can't we do anything else?" She asks. 

Bill gives her a look of sympathy. "There's one other thing I can do." He says quietly. Mable looks up quick.   
"Really?!" She asks, taking the demons hands. 

Bill nods.

"Dipper can live but at this rate he will have to share a vessel." Mable nods and listens while wiping her tears. 

"Mable...it'll have to be you. You're his family. You're the only other person who has connected with him like the kids. You shared a womb with him." He says, making her smiles drop. 

"What?" She asks softly. 

"Mable, if you really want him back, you'll have to be one person." Bill says, not even sure if she'd say yes. It was crazy. Everything was crazy.

"....Okay." Mable whispers and nods her head. "He's shared so much with me, I can share myself." She says, lifting her head some.


End file.
